sleeping madness
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: the participants are gonna have a break on a ski resort what will happen? jealousy? romance? find out!


"Romantic Sleeping madness at a ski resort"

One day the principal of the concours are planning to give the participants a break on a ski resort but they have to play 2 times a week to have all access in the resort which means they have to stay there for

2 weeks. When they were going inside there were many rooms which fit for a pair of persons. Ryutaro and len were arguing and arguing while kahoko and fuuyumi's room was beside their room

Kahoko and fuuyumi was already irritated in the arguing

So kahoko suggested that she would switch with Ryutaro in rooms.

Later in 1 hour (their trip lasted 1 day in the train) kahoko suddenly fell asleep in lens shoulder that made len blushed so hard and len also fell asleep in kahoko's head when it was about dinner time kanazawa was about to call len and kahoko for dinner on what he saw the two were sleeping together so he called the boys to take a look at and they got jealous especially hihara (except for shimizu)

Fuuyumi giggled then Ryutaro cannot control his temper and said

"Hey guys its time for dinner" when kahoko and len waked up kahoko directly said "gomene tsukimori-kun I just fell asleep" kahoko said blushingly "its okay "len replied coldly the two went out blushing

And ate dinner. After they ate dinner len felt a little bit dizzy and accidentally fell asleep in kahoko's lap and kahoko slept with

Smile in her face. On the other hand hihara was about to call kahoko and len to play some card game but when he opened the door he saw the kahoko and len were sleeping again in the room but different position kazuki was very jealous he even almost cried

And ran away…..

MORNING

When kahoko had already wakened up notice that len had already gotten up. She had to go to the bathroom to wash her face she also ate breakfast with the others until they arrived at the ski resort Kanazawa booked rooms for a pair. Supposedly it was Ryutaro and len but switched to len and kahoko Kanazawa said that "I picked you two because you get along very well" kahoko and len were blushing so they went to their room which was at 20th floor. When they arrived at room no. 20215 and unpacked their things they practiced for their piece to perform. Kahoko decided to rest for awhile. She rested about 2 hours. When she woke up it's already dinner time. Suddenly she heard someone knocking the door it was len calling her for dinner so she washed her face, change her

Clothes and comb her hair. They ate together with the others and after they went to their room there was only one bed they had no choice but to sleep together. Len was taking a quick shower while kahoko fell fast asleep when len was done he saw kahoko sleeping he said to his mind that " hino you look like an angel that fell from the sky" he watched her for almost 10 minutes and finally fell asleep beside kahoko while kahoko was in the chest of len.

MORNING

When len woke up he noticed that kahoko was already up and preparing some coffee so he sat down on the bed and said "ohayo hino-san" and kahoko said "ohayo tsukimori-kun". They sat down and their coffee len said to his mind that "you know what hino in the end of our trip I'm going to confess my true feelings for you" len was staring kahoko and kahoko noticed it she asked to len that "is

there something wrong tsukimori-kun" kahoko said with a puzzling face len said to kahoko "hino-san may I ask a question" "what is it then" "what if you fell in love with someone but you hide your feelings for him what will you do" kahoko wondered why len was asking that darn question she said "of course I will confess to him as soon as possible" she said that because that situation was absolutely true she fell in love with len but she hide her true feelings so their conversation was ended.

EVENING when it was already evening all the participants prepared for their song to perform tonight. Kahoko was getting nervous and her hands was already shaking when they were about to perform. They performed EINE KLEINE NATCHMUSIK IN G MAJOR and kahoko cant catch up to the tone so len whispered to kahoko that "catch up with me when were already at the 5TH beat" so kahoko did what len said and their audience give them a standing ovation which let them be very happy so they celebrated on their succession on their piece. Len and kahoko decided to sleep already fuuyumi and Shimizu too (if you

Wonder why shimizu with fuuyumi because fuuyumi and Ryutaro argued with the bed) so when they arrived at their room kahoko accidently tripped her heels and grabbed lens arms and len fell on top of kahoko in the bed. They had eye to eye contact he could feel her breath and kahoko blush as red as a rose while len has pinkish cheeks. Len leaned more like they need 1 more inch to reach their nose while kahoko was pulling len and their lips made

In contact after for 5 seconds len get up and said "gomenasai hino-san" len replied and kahoko said "iie it should be me the one who'll say sorry I was the one who grabbed her arms". After that incident len was already sleeping while kahoko was keep on thinking on what happened soon she fell asleep……

Morning

When kahoko waked up len was still beside her she said to herself in the mind that "why does he look so darn handsome when he sleeps" kahoko noticed that len has a red cheek and kahoko tried to touch lens fore head she realized that len was sick. Len was lucky that they didn't practiced today so all kahoko's got to do is to take care of len. Kahoko suddenly fell asleep and she noticed that lens arms was around her she didn't mind cause she loved the feeling when she was being hugged by the one she loved. Ryutaro was about to call them to go skiing on what he saw kahoko and len sleeping together which this one is much more romantic because kahoko was on the chest of len and her hands on top of his hands well Ryutaro controlled his temper and was about to cry so he looked so down.

Evening

When it was already evening kahoko woke up and len was still beside her she check his temperature it was already normal. Suddenly len woke up and said "arigatou hino-san" he smiled kahoko was blushing so hard so she said "your welcome" and len also blushed someone knocked the door and it was kazuki calling them for dinner they said together "hai" and looked at each other. When they were already down stairs Ryutaro look so down kahoko asked Ryutaro "are you okay tsuhura-kun" Ryutaro responded "I'm okay" their dinner was chili crab and kazuki keeps on complementing the food.

Everyone decided to have a game called truth or dare so everyone agrees to play. Amou-san spinned the bottle and it pointed to fuuyumi san

Amou-san: fuuyumi-chan what would you choose truth or dare

Fuuyumi-chan: truth

Amou-san: well let's see uhm… ok who do you like from the 5 boys

Fuuyumi blushed so hard they had a lie detector machine so no more excuses for them

Fuuyumi-chan: shimizu-kun

Upon hearing this Shimizu smiled like an angel and fuuyumi blushed so hard

Next it was fuuyumi's turn to spin the bottle it pointed to kahoko

Fuuyumi-san: uhm…. Kaho-senpai do you like tsukimori-kun

By hearing this words len was so shock

Amou-san: ne hino-san you can't lie because we have a lie detector test here

Kahoko: y-y-es I do

Amou-san: yeah!!!!!!!!! Violin romance has finally come true for the past 25 years can't wait to post this at the bulletin board hehehehehe

After that the game ended

Kahoko asked len if he was angry but he was not "the truth hino is that I-I –I lo-ve you too" kahoko eyes widened in shock and smiled "I love you tsukimori" "I love you too hino" " hino may I ask you a question" "sure what is it is it okay if I call you kahoko" "sure why not" "and if its okay that I will call you len" 'sure".Then they slept together and sleep with a little smile in their face………..

Morning

They woke up together and took their and had a good morning kiss. They took breakfast together. "now I know the reason why you asked the reason" kahoko asked while giggling "what reason and question" "remember the other morning you asked me if I would have fallen with a guy but I hid my feelings what would I do" "and what's the reason "len asked "its because you wanted suggestions from me on how to confess your feelings to me am I right len" kahoko said while eating a French toast "how did you know kahoko" len asking with a puzzling face "it is already obvious on what happen last night" then their conversation was ended…

Lunch

When it was already lunch time all the participants noticed that len and kahoko became very close since the beginning of the trip cause kahoko and len were talking secretly and not joining the conversation of the group…

Now they had to practice for the last piece of the week and their song was canon in d major…..

Evening

They are now having dinner and now its getting a little bit weird but romantic because len and kahoko were in one table and well the guys in the concours were definitely jealous (excluding shimizu) but the scene was still so romantic seeing the guys being so jealous LOL they went to the room and slept……

Morning

When len and kahoko woke up the len directly gave a good morning kiss "ohayo kaho-san" "ohayo len-kun" they said happily and sat down to eat their breakfast… and today they were excited because their going to ski…

As soon as they arrived at the ski place kahoko doesn't know how to ski so its lens job to teach kahoko to ski they had fun…..

Kahoko and len decided to go on top of the mountain to ski but they cant cause they is a snow storm coming ahead…. Kahoko look so down when its lens job again to make her happy by a passionate on her lips well they were at their at that time (their door was a glass sliding door) when amou-san passed by she bought her camera cause she wanted to take some pictures when she passed by at kahoko and lens room she saw len kissed kahoko in the lips she secretly and quickly took a picture "this is the evidence that violin romance is already blooming"………

Evening

They all had a yummy dinner while kazuki keeps on complementing the taste of the food len and kahoko again was not joining in their conversation "kahoko len since when did you two get close" kanazawa asked they both blushed so hard and didn't answer…… after their dinner they all wanted to talk or play some games so they all gathered at amou-sans room… len and kahoko was sitting beside each other…. Amou-san started the conversation

Amou-san: hino-san tsukimori-kun I know your hiding something

Len and kahoko: what are we hiding?

Amou-san: are you two dating?

Kahoko: no were not

Amou-san: I have the evidence

Kahoko and len: where and what is the evidence?

So amou-san took her camera and let every one look the boys were jealous because in that picture it was len and kahoko kissing each other

Kahoko: how did you get that!?!?

Amou-san: I was about to take pictures and I passed by your room I saw you and len kissing so I took a picture of it

Len: you are pure evil!!!

Amou-san: that's what they call me:-P

Len and kahoko went to their room and kahoko felt so depressed

So its len who gave kahoko a passionate kiss in the lips which made kahoko a bit happy and kahoko quickly responded the kiss it made len blush they slept in a very romantic way (who knows what's their position)………

Morning

They woke up blushing and in lens mind he thinked that he would ask kahoko today to be his girlfriend but he has to do it in a romantic way LOL

Evening

Tonight was the night their going to perform SALUT 'D AMOUR and kahoko felt much confident than before…. After the performance len asked kahoko if she can go to the roof top with him and she said yes………

Len: kahoko can I ask you something?

Kahoko: what is it len?

Len: can you be my girlfriend?!?!?!?!?!

Kahoko: of course len I'd love to be your girlfriend!!!!

Then kahoko kiss len directly in the lips which made len very happy

Morning (the last day of the trip)

Finally it was the last day of the trip and this is the trip that kahoko and len will never forget….

The last song they are going to play is salu't d Amor it was very successful so all of them decided that they will have a sleepover in one room….

Evening

It is the last night of the trip and they went to one room there was two beds. Kahoko and len decided to sleep on the floor and len agreed.

All the participants wondered that why the two were sleeping in the floor beside each other why len didn't mind it and how did they become so close to each other all that questions were all around on kazuki's mind ….

They decided to tell some ghost stories and kahoko was afraid of ghost stories

Kahoko stayed so close to len. Amou-san started the story

It was already the day they were going to the ski resort and everyone was so excited they had skiing they drank some imported hot chocolate and slept late they were one pair walking down the big glass window that you can see the mountain and they saw a women standing there when they went to the front desk if they asked that if there was a women that checked in the resort but it was only the participants who checked in…

Back to reality

Suddenly the lights turned off. Kahoko was so scared until kahoko accidentally jumped off to len and len was carrying her (they were standing near the bed) it was azuma who accidentally closed the lights and almost everyone shouted. When the lights were on they saw that len was carrying kahoko all of them were jealous (excluding Shimizu) …..

Morning

It was already morning. Len and kahoko thought that they were alone cause no one was there unfortunately kazuki was at the terrace and the sliding door was open they didn't notice that kazuki was there watching them. Len give a passionate kiss in kahoko's lips which kazuki saw. Kazuki's eyes widened and said to his mind that "are they really going out" when kahoko looked at the terrace there was kazuki so shocked kahoko said "hi-hihara-senpai!!!!!" kahoko looked in amazement so as len!!!!......

After the trip (1 year later) December 22

Kahoko and len were boyfriend and girlfriend remember at the ski resort

So len asked kahoko if they go to a vacation (it was after their graduation) in the ski resort kahoko agreed. When they arrived kahoko was so happy to be back in the ski resort len was too……

When it was already evening len asked kahoko if they could go to the roof top and kahoko agreed…

As soon as kahoko arrived at the rooftop len was there looking so confident as ever and handsome as ever……

"Kahoko can I ask you something" "sure what is it" len kneeled down in front of kahoko and said "kahoko you know I love you right" he began reach his pocket and she saw a ring "kahoko will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world!?!?!?!"

Kahoko was still in shock but responded quickly and "of course len I will marry you" kahoko just burst out of tears and hugged len…..

The wedding

They were at the church when the doors was open len thought that he was in heaven and now his bride to be has come it was like she was his angel they exchange their vows until the priest said "you may now kiss the bride" len kissed kahoko and lived happily ever after!!!!!!!!!!

Wow that was my first long story !!!!!


End file.
